Aria & Ezra Engaged
by ezria.renesmee
Summary: Please READ! Aria and Ezra are Engaged. She has a flashback of the night the got engaged and they tell arias parents. At the end it is a cliff-hanger, but I will do a sequel soon! Review and let me know if you like it! : xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic of Aria and Ezra! Im a big fan of the couple and a big fan of writing! I really hope you like it(: I kept it to the PG rating for an ezria fanfiction please don't H8 3**

**Aria and Ezra are allowed to date**** Ezra purposes and aria has to find a way to tell her parents. This is taken at the end of her senior year* Also Byron and Ella are still together **

_I layed on my bed still processing the last two days .'married' I thought. tI was an incredible thing that me and ezra were finally engaged! I just didn't know what my parents would think. Although for the past years they have been okay with my relationship parts of them were still thawing so I didn't know how much of them would be okay with my engagement. I suddenly had a flashback of the night _

_Are you coming tonight? Ezra said over the phone. "Umh sure! Sounds good, do you want me to cook or…" "Don't worry about it! We can work something out" he exclaimed. I was trying to hide my excitement. Anytime I was over at his house I loved it. His posters,the couch and just the atmosphere in general. "I will see you tonight I love you" he finished. I puckered my lips loudly as a kiss and hung up the phone. I got off my bed and quickly ran to my closet rummaging through the clothes. Then my mother opened the door slowly without a knock. "Aria? Hi sorry to disturb you but are you coming to the faculty dinner tonight? I know its kind of last minute but…" She stammered at the end "Oh I forgot about that.. I would like to but I sort of made plans with ezra tonight, I was going over in a few hours…" My mother wasn't like my dad when it came to ezra, so it was easier to talk to her "Of course maybe another night" she shut the door behind her and I continued looking for an outfit. I eventually found a dress that I really got drawn to. And then it brought back the memories. I remembered the pub and the first time I met him. I thought it seemed appropriate. Later on I drove over to his apartment. He met me outside of the building "What are we doing?" I laughed out loud "come on!" we took the cab and I was beyond confused but we parked infront of the rosewood grill I giggled and we took our seat. I was almost choking while laughing but I couldn't help it. Everything was so out of the blue! But then somehow…it changed he got down on his knee and I wasn't quite laughing anymore. He was talking the words I never even thought of he said my full name and asked for marriage. Some people stared at us in awe but about two people reconized him from rosewood high. But in this moment I didn't care who was who and who cared. It may hit me later but not right now. I cradled his face into my hands and his face brushed on the palms of my hands "yes" I whispered and his lip landed on mine then shuffled into place. I was partly aware of the kiss but more aware of everything and the carrot ring on my finger. As around thirty more seconds passed we released "I love you" I said. I meant it but I was so overwhelmed with my words. We put cash down on the table and our fingers found each other by one. We ran down the street in the rain and as we got our ride and finally got to his apartment we settlel- _

Something interrupted my train of thought A knock was at my door. "Come in!" I shouted my father opened the door "Aria, I was hoping to see you. Me and your mom are skipping out on this dinner. Ezra said he wanted all of us there?" Dammit Ezra. Did he really plan on telling them? I guess I could believe it. He did have the nerve to tell my parents about us. After Jackie's little threat. I just didn't understand this though...he should have told me. But in a way I'm glad he didn't. I would have said no. "Oh. Um great…" I pretended to be amused "yeah well it should be fun." My father walked out of the room pouting. He didn't want to come more than I wanted him to. He wont want to come anymore after he finds out I shook my head and heard the door bell ring. I ran down stairs to see who it was. I was more than surprised to see Ezra standing there. I opened the door and he leaned into my face with his finger underneath my chin smiling but I still had much to say. As I opened my mouth to talk my mom came up behind me. "Hello Ezra! How are you" she went to give him a weak hug. "Ive been fine. Just doing more of my writing lately…been a little bit more relaxing and yourself?" my mom replied and I found my dad in his office. "Ezras here! Are you coming?" "Im coming." He said with a moan I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto his arm we reached the kitchen where they were talking. "Byron…Always good to see you" he bit his lip and I couldn't stand to look at him. He was too cute and I was too mad at his decision to tell my parents now. "You as well" My Father said with a nod. The oven beeped and dinner was ready. My mom pulled out the turkey from the oven. Ezra turned to me with a nervous look on his face. My attitude didn't help him at all. So I stopped. I gave in and kissed him. My parents of course were aware of this, so I pulled away once they got uncomfortable and whispered something into his ear which he laughed at. "Are we ready to sit!" My father half yelled. Ezra & I brushed arms and sat down. Once we were all seated in the awkward silence of the Montgomery family Ezra easily started a conversation. He began talking about his poems and short stories with bare responses from my parents. So I helped him. Suddenly he began something I was dreading "So I planned out this dinner for a reason." He started My parents stopped eating knowing that something was up. "I know this may be hard to take in…but me and Aria are engaged. I know its…" He paused to look at my parents facial expressions. " sort of sudden but we are moving in together while Aria goes to University" I held his hand under the table. Also I ducked at something my father threw

**Thank you all for reading! Remember to give a review! A part two will probably be coming up…Because I really cant leave it at this. Also may give a preview of a few years ahead. Let me know what you want! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So thankfully my last story turned out successful! I wasn't to thank everyone who subscribed and gave a review for the first chapter. It means alot! So I decided to write a sequel! Hope you guys like this one just as much! NO H8 3 Third one may be coming! **

"What was he thinking!" I screamed just an hour ago my father freaked out over the news about me and ezra getting engaged Ezra opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated "Why does he care so much?" . My father took our news way to heavily. First he was throwing a plate. Soon after the kitchen was almost totaled .Me and Ezra once again ended up in his apartment . "I'm sorry about um THAT…You know my dad has a problem with us. This isn't the first time. Remember when he almost shipped you off to Louisiana" I kind of giggled at that memory. I couldn't believe that my father was so childish. Ezra didn't even seem to be listening anymore. His attention was faced on his "stress scotch" that he stared at. "Ezra?" I said. It sounded like a question. His faced turned towards me "Maybe we should just break it off…Until things get a little bit more settled. With your parents I mean". I didn't know what to say. Of course this wasn't the first time that Ezra tried to back out of something because of my father…but I thought he got passed it when we decided that our happiness was all that mattered " Its not you…but things aren't so great right now with me and Byron…" my ringtone sounded I looked at the screen and it was from Hanna. Of course it was. "Aria! Hows it going with Fitz?" it said. I closed my eyes, blinked and shook my head. My phone was shoved back in my pocket. I climbed onto the couch where ezra was. My head was directly above his as well as my stomach with about a ruler distance between our torsos above each other. Our hands linked and I whispered "don't second guess anything. Your not the one with the problem. We have made it this far. Don't let my father bother anything" My face leaned down to touch his. Finally we was partly smiling "I love you" he whispered and the gap between us was no longer existing

I woke up early. Probably it was around 8:30 when I used Ezra's almost broken stove to cook up some eggs. When I started eating he woke up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Leaving early?" he asked. "Well I was hoping we both were…Maybe we can talk to my parents. We can make my parents feel differently?" I replied with a smile. He released me "were you not there last night? They hate me! I'm sorry, but I cant go." I considered what he said. But they wouldn't get to accept it any other way. An hour later we were on our way to my house. He was silently driving and I was texting Emily until we drove up into the driveway and stopped the car. I pulled the front of his shirt towards me. "We don't have to go in. I'm sorry about this" He was quiet for a few seconds. "Its fine Aria. Lets just get it over with" He kissed my forehead with his eyes closed. He stepped out of the car and a couples of seconds later I joined him. I opened the front door and my father was the first one to hear. "Is that you Aria!" He called from upstairs "Yeah! Where's mom?" He came walking down fixing his shirt. "Shes just outside the-" Suddenly a sight cut him off. He saw Ezra of course which required a beat red face. He then finished his sentence "She's outside of the back porch, I will go get her". I came closer to Ezra then leaned my head against him. He forced my head onto his shoulder and I pulled myself even closer to his side with my face bundled into the side of his neck. When my mother came in I turned my head to face her still in the same position. "Hello Aria! Ezra.." Obviously the sense of unwelcome came towards Ezra.

More awkward silence followed through the rest of the hour. While discussing the engagement more calmly, nobody had anything else to say. Also while we talked my father insisted on sitting between me & Ezra. That didn't really matter because it was only for an hour. Also it probably was the best thing while we all talked. But nothing made it better. "Whos hungry?" my mom exclaimed "I could eat…" My dad murmered and I looked at the clock. I seemed to be one o 'clock. I still needed to pick up a few things and back to Ezras. "We should probably start heading out.." I said to Ezra. He didn't really respond. Too frightened by my parents opinions to even finch. "Oh that's okay Aria! Go ahead, what time will you be back?" My mom said after getting into the conversation. "Thanks mom, but I didn't know I was coming back afterwards…I have some things to pack and sort out at ezra's place…Also I needed to go to spence's house for-" My father caught me in the middle of the sentence. "I will drive you to the store and to Spencers. Are you staying over at her house?" His voice was cold "well I wasn't really planning on it but sure". "Ok, you can call spencer. Ezra is leaving" he responded. I wasn't going to get into an argument with him. Obviously today was filled with enough doubt. Ezra put on his jacket and leaned his face over mine "I'll text you later, I love you" he said then kissed me all with a smirk on his face. He waved goodbye to my mom and gave a solute to my dad with his fingers infront of his lips. He walked out and I giggled. My father pointed towards the door to show me the way to the car. I texted Spencer and she said it was fine if I stayed over. Usually I drive, but apparently my dad didn't trust me on where I was going. So I just went to her house for the night. Anywhere was better than home at this point. When I reached her front door she gave me a hug. "Tell me EVERYTHING" she begged. & I began my story.


End file.
